He Loves me, He loves me not
by Heero Luver
Summary: This is 1XR song fic, it has many inside events to pick up on of the past and future, & a cute ending!!
1. Default Chapter

Warning*You must read until the end to fully understand and enjoy*   
hehe...but once you start the 2nd chapter I am sure you will love it  
The 1st chapter i kind of stupid ill admit it but if you like just go straight   
to the 2nd chapter you wont miss anything, the 1st is just a breif summary  
of events with heero and relena towards the final episodes. Enjoy!  
(R: stands for relena & H: for heero...)  
  
I don`t own the song by Mariah Carey-Hero, or any of the  
Gundam Wing charaters!!  
  
  
*episode 46*  
R:Heero I must admit you really are quite amazing..  
H:Look whos talking  
R:No Heero, thats not ture...you have given me both hope   
and strenght to live, I`m sure that you make others feel  
just the same  
H:Don`t make me repeat myself..I am nothing compared to you  
R:...i just...  
  
  
There's a hero if you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are  
There's an answer if you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away  
  
  
*episode 48*  
R:Wait...  
H:Hmn?  
R:Heero...  
tell me why it's nessisary for you to go too?  
H:hmh...  
R:Libra is going down, there isn't any reason left to keep  
on fighting...my brother Milardo Peacecraft and the   
white fang have been defeated  
H:l'll make you a bet Zecks does't think that he's lost,  
once more I doubt him or treize are ever going to  
allow this battle to end  
R:what?  
H:thats why I've got to go and fight them  
R:do you really think that if you go this war is going to  
come to end?  
(He pulls her head into his so that they are touching and  
gazing into one anothers eyes)  
R:hmnn..?  
H:I`ll defeat Zecks and I`ll go get Treize, then the war  
will be over, afterward if you make it out of here   
there will finally be peace, this is the only  
thing I can do for you  
R:Heero...  
H:I promised that I would protect you..but in order to protect  
you and the earthsphere Relena...I have no choice but to  
fight  
R:no....  
H:please let me fight...  
R:I won't no way...Heero you'r planning to die arent you?  
(He then pushes her away into the zero gravity atmosphere)  
R:hnn...?  
H:bieleve in me  
R:Heero!!!  
R:*to herself* I do bieleve in you, yes I do  
H:*to himself* Good bye Relena...  
R:HEERO!!!!  
  
  
  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
  
  
It's a long road when you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
You can find love if you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
*episode 49*  
H:excuse me...  
Relena bumps into a familar person on her plane to earth   
then keeps on walking...  
R:thats fine  
She keeps walking to her seat to find a teddy bear  
and a card..she picks up the card  
R:*to herself*hmn....?  
She then looks out the window to find Heero walking away  
R:HEERO!!!  
He stops and turns around looking at relena  
R:*tearing the card in half* Next time hand it to me in   
person  
He then turns around and walks away...  
  
  
  
Lord knows dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone tear them away  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow  
But in time you'll find the way  
  
A heero lies in you...  
  
  
*well what did you think...I know this chapter isn't that good  
but keep PLEASE keep reading...I promise it gets ALOT better*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Underneath the Stars

I don`t own the song 'Underneath the Stars' by Mariah Carey  
or any of the GW characters.  
  
  
  
*Flash back to year A.C 191-Darlian estate* (episode zero/Act 1...the magna before ep1)  
  
Relena is at school looking outside at the gate, a sullen  
young boy at the age of about 11 is standing there(and  
incredibly looks like heero)  
  
*after school*  
Walking Relena bumps into someone. Books drop to the gorund.  
It was a ophan...the one she saw before...  
The boy bends down picking up the books and continues on his  
way.  
  
*That night on the roof top*  
R:*to herself*..I must apoligize to him about earlier...  
The boy pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through them  
R:Hmn??   
H:*speaking into a small transporter*This is black Alpha,  
Darlian Estate sighted.  
R:my...house?..who are you?  
Just then someone wraped an arm around Relena's neck attempting  
to kidanap her. She screamed at the top of her lungs,  
Heero turned around at this noise and pulled out a gun and shot   
away from both of them, but enough to scare someone off.  
The guy confussed ran away for the fear that someone would soon  
come due to all this noise.  
Relena drooped to the ground and laid there crying.  
  
R: who would do such a thing  
H: Damn rebels...(mumbeling)  
The boy then walked over to Relena and wiped a tear away that  
was streaming down her face.  
R: You saved me..thank you...  
H: are you okay...  
R: yes...are you...  
H: hmn...?..you are not safe here..  
Relena then grabed his arm pulling him towards a direction.  
R: lets get out of here, I know somewhere we can go.  
H: hmn..? what are you doing?  
R: come on  
  
She lead him to a beautfiul grassy hill where she awlays went  
to play. The two just stood there.  
Relena glanced over to see the binoculars in his hand, she  
quickly stole them running down the hill.  
H: hey give them back!  
R: If you want them you are going to have to come and get   
them!!  
He then ran down the hill after her and playfully pushed her over.  
R:hey!!  
She then pulled him down with her.  
They then rolled down the hill toegther laughing and giggling.  
When they reached the bottom of the hill they just laid there  
looking up at the sky.  
R:*looking through his binoculars*It`s so beautful...  
H:hmn...  
R:the sky and the stars....  
Heero was then looking at his watch...  
H:I`m late...I must be going...  
He then ran away into the dark   
R:but wait, you forgot your....  
She then ran after him for some time then gave up.  
R:*panting*...he`s gone....  
R:*looking sad*I wanted to at least ask your name...I should  
have done that...  
R:*to nobody* I... I'm Relena Darlian. And you are...?  
R:And you are...?(note-She said this again in episode 1 after  
she first met heero)  
  
'One summer night'  
'We ran way for a while'  
'Laughing, we hurried beneath the sky'  
'To an obscure place to hide'  
'That no one else could find'  
  
*After Episode 49*(The misssing year)  
  
Relena stood in front of all the colonies and earth claiming  
the end of war and the begining of peace. A familar pilot  
with dark unruly locks and deep persian eyes stood at the  
edge of the balcony listening to her speech.  
  
Later that night she decided to go for a peaceful walk and   
look at the beautiful earth.  
  
Walking in the soft grass she saw a familar person lying  
on a familiar grassy hill.  
  
Relena walked over to him holdiing something in her hand.  
  
Not noticing anyone was anound, Heero heard something and   
looked around.   
  
H:..hmnn?  
  
He looked up to see a small yellow flower being handed to him  
by a familar girl.  
  
H:Relena...  
  
R:Here you go, I never got to thank you for that Birthday   
present Heero.(note-the teddy bear)  
  
He stared at the flower with a worried and depressed look on  
his face like he was lost, not hearing anything Relena had  
said.  
  
R:Heero...are you okay, I`m sorry was it something I said?  
  
H:hmnn...uh no  
  
R:oh Heero, still hiding your feelings from me...you never   
changed  
  
She sat down beside Heero and handed him the flower. He took   
in his hand and was staring at its pedals remembering the  
girl and her puppy...it almost brought tears in his eyes.  
  
R:oh Heero, please talk to me  
  
He didnt even flinch...still staring at the pedals of the  
flower.  
Relena took one of her hands on the side of his face and turned  
him looking at her...gazing into those eyes. She placed one hand  
behind his neck and pulled him so that there heads were touching  
...staring into one anothers eyes...  
A tear ran down Heero's face, his first tear....  
  
R:Oh Heero...  
  
She took her hand and getly wiped away the tear...(as he   
once did when she handed him an invitation to her birthday party...  
or was it the first time when she was a young girl getting kidnapped that he   
wipped away the tears)  
she pulled him closer wrapping her arms around him.  
He in return buried his face in her honyed blonde hair weeping away  
the sorrow.  
  
  
'And we drifted to another state of mind'  
'And imagined I was yours and you were mine'   
'As we lay upon the grass'  
'There in the dark'  
'Underneath the stars'  
'(Young love)'  
'Underneath the stars'  
  
  
The two lay there holding each other. Eventually Heeros tears stopped.  
They lookied into each others eyes.  
R: It's okay I`m here now...  
  
  
'Weak in the knees'  
'Wrapped in the warm gentle breeze'  
'So shy, a bundle of butterflies'  
'Flush with heat of desire'  
'On a natural high'  
  
  
Heero then leaned in towards Relena and she followed. It tunred into  
a passionate kiss that said more than words ever could.  
  
  
'As we drifted to another place in time'  
'And the feeling was so heady and sublime'  
'As I lost my heart to you There in the dark'  
'Underneath the stars'  
'(Young love)'  
  
  
After the beautiful kiss the two found themselves laying there at the  
bottom of a *familar* hill looking up at the star filled sky.  
R:It`s so beautful..  
H:hnm...  
R:the sky...when I look up at that beauty I feel so calm...  
H:Relena...I`m sorry I can't stay with you now, there are still some things I  
need to do before I can put the perfect solider in my past.  
R:I know, I`ll be here waiting for you, as long as it takes.  
H:I`ll be back...I promise...bieleve in me....  
Heero then slipped away into the dark and turned around for one last  
look...  
R:*to herself* I never stopped bileving in you Heero...  
H:*to himself* Good-bye Relena.  
  
  
'Beautiful and bittersweetly'   
'You were fading into me'   
'And I was gently fading into you'  
'But the time went sailing by'  
'Reluctantly we said good bye'  
'And left our secret place so far behind'  
'And I lay in bed all night and I was'  
'Drifting, drifting, drifting, drifting'  
  
'And I was yours'  
'And you were my own'  
'My own baby'  
'As we...'  
'Lay underneath the stars'   
  
  
*well what did you think...alot better huh? well if you liked this then   
you will LOVE the last chapter...I promise...go ahead keep reading!* 


	3. He Loves me, He Loves me Still

I don`t own any of the characters from Gundam wing or the song lyrics   
"When you say nothing at all" by Alison Krauss! (this is getting old..hehe)  
  
  
  
It had been three years since Relena had last seen Heero. She decided   
to go to the shore where she first laid eyes on her only love.(or so she   
thought)  
She often went there to think and clear her mind through all the   
responisbilities she had lately. She lay there in the sand looking up   
at the  
star filled sky through a pair of *familiar* binocluars.  
  
R:the sky...it's so beautiful...  
  
As the stars twinkled it reminded her of a sparkle in a pair of   
gorgeous persian blue eyes.  
  
R:oh heero...please come back soon.....  
  
Her eyes were filled with sorrow, Slowly a single crystalized tear   
streamed down her slender face.  
Before she could dorwned in her own tears she felt a very soft touch   
wipe a single tear off her face.  
  
*Flashback to Episode Zero/Act 1*   
A distant memory of an ophan saving her from being kidnapped. He then wiped away  
her tears.......  
*Flashback to ep1*  
"This is a invitation to my Birthday party, I hope you will be able to   
come." she said, then Heero tore the invitaton in half,(just then he torn her   
heart in half as well) then she remembered the very soft touch of his hand   
wiping away her sorrow.  
*end flashback*  
  
She turned around only to find her self staring into a set of deep   
Pursian blue eyes.   
  
R:Heero...  
H:shhh...*he slowy raised a finger to her soft tender lips*  
  
`It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart`  
`Without saying a word you can light up the dark`   
  
  
H:I know It`s been awhile,and I am sorry for all the tears I  
have caused you but please take this.   
  
He then handed her a familiar small yellow flower.  
Her heart was dancing with joy for she had been dreaming of this moment   
since the day she last saw him on the grassy hill.  
  
R:I thought you would never come back.  
H:...and brake a promise...(he mumbeled)  
H:I..*he studdered nerviously*...Relena...I lo...ve...  
  
  
`Try as I may I could never explain`  
`What I hear when you don`t say a thing`  
  
  
She raised one of her fingers to his lips just as he had done.  
R:shhh...I know...I love you too.  
  
  
`The smile on your face lets me know that you need me`  
  
  
R:Heero...  
H:Hmn?...  
R:What made you come back?...  
H:Someone once told me the only way to live a good life is to act on   
your emotions. [note-in act 3 of episode zero..(before ep1) Heeros'  
caretaker Ordin told him this quote,then Heero repeated it to Trowa   
in the series.]  
R:oh Heero...promise me something...never leave m...  
H:He then cut her off "I`m not going aywhere..."  
She gazed into his eyes with a small doubt, but he could read her mind.  
H:I promise, bievele in me once more.  
  
  
`There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me`  
  
  
Her eyes lite up and sparkled brighter than any star in the sky for she  
knew Heero Yuy never brakes a promise.  
  
He put up one gentle hand to her lovely face, and the other wraped   
itself firm around her waist.  
  
  
  
`The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall`  
  
  
  
She then moved closer and wraped her arms around his neck staring into   
a ocean of deep blue eyes.  
  
  
`you say it best when you say nothing at all`  
  
  
She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips aganist his, his strong arms   
held her very tight and she had moved one hand up his neck to find herself  
playing with his messy choclate brown locks.  
  
  
`All day long I can hear people talking out loud`  
`But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd`  
  
  
Only few moments later (which seemed to be a lifetime)they pulled there  
lips away and just stood there holding each other. He buried his face   
in her beautiful locks that were dancing with the ocean breeze, and she held   
on to him so tight never wanting this moment to end.  
  
  
`Old Mr.Webster could never define`  
`What's being said between your heart and mine`  
  
  
And the two stood there holding each other on the beautful ocean shore,  
gazing in one anothers eyes saying much more than words could ever   
possible explain.  
  
  
`You say it best when you say nothing at all`  
  
  
...and it seemed as if the blowing wind was playing the melody of a   
song they  
both knew of.  
  
*flashback*  
Relena had walked into her room and there on her bed laid a familar and  
important teddy bear, and in its arms were a cd and a single red rose.  
*end flashback*  
  
...and everytime the wind blew they would each hear someting more than  
a ruffle,but rather a familar tune...  
  
  
`I`ts amazing how you can speak right to my heart`  
`Without saying a word you can light up the dark`  
`Try as I may I could never explain`  
`What I hear when you don`t say a thing`  
  
`The smile on your face lets me know that you need me`  
`There`s a truth in your eyes sayin you`ll never leave me`  
`The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall`  
`You say it best when you say nothing at all`  
  
`All day long I can hear people talking out loud`  
`But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd`  
`Old Mr.Webster could never define`  
`What's being said between your heart and mine`  
  
`The smile on your face lets me know that you need me`  
`There`s a truth in your eyes sayin you`ll never leave me`  
`The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall`  
`You say it best when you say nothing at all`  
  
`The smile on your face lets me know that you need me`  
`There`s a truth in your eyes sayin you`ll never leave me`  
`The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall`  
`You say it best when you say nothing al all`  
  
  
Relena then turned to Heero and grabbed his arm.(as she did as a child   
once before)  
H:hmn...?  
Come on I want to go somewhere.  
She lead him to a *familiar* grassy hill.  
Heero looked down in her hands and spotted a pair of binoculars.  
H:*to himself* those look so familiar...but why...  
He then grabbed the binnoculars from her hands and ran down the hill.  
R:give those back,I have a very distant memory of the person they  
once belonged to.*to herself*...he had the same look in his eyes as you  
have  
H:If you want them back you are going to have to come and get them.  
Relena smiled then chased after him down the hill and gave him a  
plafull push...  
H:Hey!!  
He then grabbed her and pulled her down with him,they rolled  
down the hill together until they hit the bottom.  
There in the grass the two lay looking up at the star filled sky...  
H:the sky...it's so beautiful...it makes me calm...  
H:...hmnn..?  
Heero turned to see relena pulling pedals off of the yellow flower  
he had given her.  
R:He loves me...  
He loves me not...  
He loves me....  
He loves me not...  
There was only one pedal left Heero looked at it smiling and pulled it  
off.  
H:He loves you.  
  
  
  
(note-cute ending huh?hehe)  
*Well thats about all* I hope someone likes it!   
please R&R...if you do THANX A BUNCHES, you have no idea  
how much it means...no flames please!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
